More Than I Dreamed
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: AU Calzona. Callie is feeling a little nostalgic about how she pictured her life as a child. Pregnant!Callie Teacup!Universe


**Notes:** Another little Calzona AU short thing. This one would be set when Callie was pregnant with Timothy, but it could be any baby really. You don't need to read my other similar Calzona fics to understand this one, but feel free to if you want.

Callie took a deep calming breath. The cold breeze moved her hair gently from her face. She shivered. She was sitting on a bench in her garden in the middle of night dressed in sleeping bottoms and an old baggy t-shirt . Though Callie thought bitterly it's wasn't so baggy right now. Callie tugged at the bottom of the t-shirt making sure it covered her tummy.

The bench was sat on faced outwards into the garden, the back of the bench resting against the back of the house. To the side of her was a large double door, one of which she had closed-to as she left. She didn't want to left a draft into the house and wake the only other resident.

Everything was silent, there was no sign of movement anywhere. It made Callie feel a little overwhelmed. The quiet. She grew up in a large family, there was always lots of people coming and going. Never a moments peace. A fact she had resented as a teenager. But now with this large _empty_ house, she longed for it.

She always wanted a family. Growing up she had imagined her life. Imagined her wedding, and how beautiful and perfect it would be. Her father would walk her down the isle, her mother in the front row beaming with pride. Her father would give her away to her husband-to-be. Then Callie and her husband would jet off somewhere romantic for their honeymoon. They would have a big house with children running around.

She never would have imagined her life like this.

Her mother didn't even attend her wedding. Her father walked her down the isle stiffly and uncomfortable. She fell in love with someone who didn't want kids at all. They wanted to get married and have the big house. Only with dogs running around and chickens in the back garden. The image was so different to what she had imagined.

Callie smiled softly to herself.

Callie wouldn't change a single her life right now, for anything.

She groaned.

Except maybe for the aching to stop.

The silence was broken by loud rushed footsteps from inside the house, just behind Callie. The brunette heard them but couldn't turn in her current state. She could hear doors being thrown open and shut at a rapid pace. She heard a crash and the sound of someone swearing. The hurried footsteps returned.

All of a sudden the door Callie had left slightly ajar was flung open, and a frantic looking blonde stumbled out. Callie turned to her and their eyes met. The blonde's eyes filled relief as she looked the woman over from a distance.

"What are you doing out here?" The blonde's gaze flickered down. Callie followed her gaze, and placed a hand over her swollen belly.

"The baby's fine Arizona." She heard a breath being let out.

Arizona had never wanted children. Not until she met Callie. And for someone that never wanted anything to with a child of her own she sure was a strongly protective mother, before the child was even born.

Arizona moved cautiously to sit down on the space next to her. By now she was all to used to how her heavily pregnant girlfriend could be affected by her own hormones. They made her cranky and whiny. Arizona never complained once though. She knew Callie was probably in quite a lot of pain. Her body probably ached, she was constantly filled with an overly nauseous feeling which could be set off by different things everyday, her body was growing with the child making her feel self-conscious, and found herself, as Arizona knew already knew, craving the most unusual things.

She still didn't fancy aggravating her wife or making her any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just ... thinking." Callie shivered slightly.

Arizona jumped up and ran back into the house. Callie stared after her, surprised by her sudden moment. Arizona returned with a large blanket, which she placed around Callie's shoulders. Callie thanked her and smiled.

"Can I know what you were thinking about?"

"How different my life turned to out to how I imagined as a child."

Arizona nodded, looking thoughtful as well now.

"I thought I'd be married to a man. With my family talking to be. And I'd be making my own additions to the family."

Arizona looked straight ahead, out at the garden the same way callie had been all night.

"Instead you got me." Her voice was so quiet and fragile, that Callie almost didn't hear her. She looked over at the blonde. Arizona looked so small and vulnerable.

"Instead I got you."

Arizona turned her head at the delight in the other woman's voice. She was met with a bright smile that covered Callie's face.

"You are more than I ever dreamed of. Alright maybe I would like to be on speaking terms with my family. And being married to man would probably make my life easier. In theory."

Callie took a deep steadying breath.

"But loving you comes so easy. I have never felt anything even similar with anyone else. I didn't know I was looking for you. But now I've found you, I can't imagine my life without you. If my parents can't find it in themselves to love me, it doesn't matter. Because I get to make my own new family. With you. You're all I'll ever need."

Silence followed. Which was broken by Arizona's sniff as her face crumbled. She started crying. Her eyes blinded slightly by tears she still reached forward to pull Callie in a deep kiss. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads together, so as not to move to far from each other.

Callie tangled her fingers with Arizona's own.

"You can take me to bed now."

Arizona chuckled, but quickly sobered when she saw that Callie's eyes had gotten dark and she was serious.

Arizona stood, gently helping her pregnant wife off the bench.

"I think she deserves that. Cover your ears kiddo." Arizona gently stroked Callie's baby bump, before the two started kissing again. Arizona carefully guided them out of the cold.


End file.
